bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevesi Tachibana
"Light-footed, heavy handed" - Snakes Kevesi Tachibana (氏, Tachibana Kebesi) is a Shinigami of Samoan descent and a co-lieutenant of the 1st Division, as well as the head of the Emergency Forces Department. Kevesi is also a member of the Tachibana Clan, having been adopted by Tachibana Kazuo when he was a toddler. Kevesi was previously a member of the 3rd Division, and his work with Regan when she was his captain caused her to promote him to the 1st's lieutenant over higher-ranked candidates. His partner is Oda Seiichi. Appearance Kevesi is an enormous man with a dark complexion and a heavy endomorphic build. He has a thick torso, a barrel chest and visible muscles softened by a heavy layer of fat. His legs and arms are lengthy, but appear to be shorter due to the thickness of his limbs. Kevesi has numerous scars on his back, and has a tribal band on his left biceps, around his left hip and thigh, and over his right shoulder. He also has flat feet, and walks very heavily. Kevesi's head appears too small for his body- it's flat, with a wide jawline and a prominent brow. He has full lips and a slight underbite. His nose is short and straight, and his deep-set eyes are dark brown, shaded by unruly eyebrows. Kevesi's hair is a vibrant orange, is spiked straight back, and he has sideburns that fade into thick stubble along his jawline and upper lip. Kevesi wears regular hakama held up by a thick teal rope. Instead of tabi sandals, he wears simple black slides. Kevesi refuses to wear a full shirt, and instead wears a short black vest with gold and purple stripes on the shoulders signifying his role in the Emergency Forces. He wears his lieutenant's badge on his left forearm on a white cloth, a teal headband, and usually just carries his Zanpakuto in his hands. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: Zanpakuto Master: Hakuda Expert: Hoho Expert: High Endurance: High Intelligence: Weaknesses Speed: Flexibility: Lack of Focus: 'Zanpakuto' Matai (高チーフ, Kō Chīfu, High Chief) Is Kevesi's Zanpakuto, and a crystal type. In its sealed form, Matai is a 6'9", 3' wide slab of stone in the basic shape of a sword with the tip of the 'blade' flared out like a monk's spade. The long handle is wrapped with an orange cloth, and is capped with a small stone hammer head. Spirit: Matai appears as a giant, 7' long iguana. His spines are made from clear crystal that refract the light of Kevesi's inner world into colorful prisms. Matai's scales are vibrant teal and green, and he has crest of spines around his head that resembles a chief's headdress. Matai's personality seems lackadaisical, but that is just due to the slow way he does pretty much everything, from speaking to moving. He is passionate about battle, and gets along well with his wielder. Matai believes in hard work to get results, but he feels a strong shove in the right direction is often needed, and lends much more help and advice to Kevesi than a normal Zanpakutō. Matai is straightforward and blunt, and doesn't mince words when it comes to critique. Inner World: 'Kevesi's inner world appears as a long stretch of small islands dotted along a prismatic sea. Each island's flora is slightly different, but all have beautiful sandy beaches. When Kevesi concentrates, when he enters the oceans to get to another island, tiny pieces of land appear beneath his feet with each step, allowing him to walk on the ocean. The ocean's roughness is dependent on Kevesi's mood and physical status. * '''Shikai: ' : '''Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: ''' : '''Bankai Special Ability: Quotes "Commander, please... it's in everyone's best interest if I don't wear a shirt, regulations or not." "Look, you gotta do what you can to survive. That's our nature, it's our purpose. Survival is the basics, and if you're not kicking and clawing for it, fighting to survive- to live! Then what is your purpose? What's the point?" "Give one chance for surrender. If they don't take it, send those putios straight to hell!" Trivia Credit *All art belongs to http://snakes-on-a-plane.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenants Category:1st Division